the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Badge Ideas
Mickeystealth28 The Legend of Zelda * Welcome to Hyrule! * Young Link * Toon Link * Edit a Legend of Zelda Page... * ...or you will DIE. * IT BURNS! * Hey! Listen! * Majora's Mask Navi * Hey... * Hey! * Listen to this! * Hey, Listen! * Hey! Listen! * Hey! Hey!! HEY!! * HEY!!! LISTEN!!! * SHUT UP, NAVI! Kirby * Hii! * Copying Your Powers! * King Dedede * Meta Knight: Friend or Foe? * Kirby's inhaling a tomato! * Right Back At Ya! * Dark Matter & Zero * KIRBY'S BLOOPERS SCENE ROBLOX * You joined ROBLOX! * Here's your account! * NOO! GET HIM OUTTA MY FACE! * N00BS and Guests lAwL * A Real Roblox Badge! * Builder's Club! * Turbo Builder's Club... * Outrageous Builder's Club!!!!! Klonoa * Klonoa * Moo * Klonoa 2 * Ruins of Sorrow * MAGYA!!! * Jugpot * I ran out of badge names. * Wait a minute...Huepow! Cars * Not the band, real cars * Ford Pinto, Bad Luck :( * Nissan Cube * YOUR ARRESTED FOR SPEEDING! * I've got a brand new car, and it's so shiny! * Nobody knows about Subara Baja * Lamborghini, eh... * Rare Pontiac Revival for Chevrolet Music * Don't play the JB song! * It takes two badges to make it right! * Madonna * Pitbull * I recommend Classic, but whatever you say... * FINALLY, THIS BADGE IS FOR ME * You know, there's this song on the radio and blahblah-WHO CARES!? We listen to our own music! * We Are The Champions! Snoopy * Snoopy * Snoopy Adventures * Woodstock * He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown * More Snoopy... * Snoopy and Woodstock * Ace Pilot * You're JOE Cool! Random-ness * 1 Random! * This badge is so random! * Random Badge With Random Exclamation! * I Heart Random-Ness * It's so random, it's random! * My Random Adventure * Badge Title With Random In It * ULTIMATE RANDOMNESS! Spongebob * Who's shiny and valuable but only bronze? * Apparently this badge * Patrick's Stupidy * MONEYMONEYMONEY * I will steal that formula someday! * Bahahahahaha. * Best Day Ever! * SpongeBob, don't touch my badge!!! GAME OVER! Pages * Game over * Game Over! * You Lose! * You didn't win! * You Just Lost The Game * YOU DIED * Uh...loosah? * GAME OVER! Disney * Mickey Mouse * Oliver and Company * Pixar Edition * Emotional Disney Scene * Disney Magical World * A TV show instead * This badge is a sign of going up! * The Most Spectacular Movie Ever! Creepypasta * Sonic EXE isn't a creepypasta * Nor is Patrixx * Uh, Pikachu... * No Expressions, Many Thoughts... * Slenderman * The Day of Squidward's Suicide * Go To Sleep! * SMILE. Cake * Cake * Moar Cake * Hey, it's cake! * Happy Birthday! * I stole ur caik!!! * NO, MY CAKE! * Chocolate Cake * I LOVE CAKE!!! Trollpasta * PATRIXX * I see into your soul... * I WAS PHONE! * Your time is up. * Sonic.exe * HELLO I HAVE NO EYES * AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT * Cliche RANDOM * This badge is RANDOM * so is this one * RANDOMRANDOMRANDOM * Domos flying in clouds lalalaa * Gibberishisnotrandomanddlwwkcmc * AAH! I've turned into RANDOM! * SO RANDOM UR HEAD WILL EXPLODE * RANDOMEST AWARD FOR...uh, random Pacman *Pac-man *The Ghosts *Pac-Dot *This never-ending blue maze *I TURNED GIANT AND IM GONNA EAT YOU ALL *Ms. Pac-man *Pacman World...2 *Is This Level 256? Funnymouth *bluud.com *come on * :) *I see your handsome face *don't b so sad about it *O)_(O *What a handsome face! *What a funnymouth! A funnymouth funnymouth funnymouth! Crossover *When 2 things go together... *Multiverse *Characters not even from their parts! *Woah... *I CAN'T TAKE THIS AMOUNT OF CROSSOVER! *AAAAAA *STOP THE SONIC AND PONIES *Alright, that's better Daft Punk * Did you remember to do your homework? * I discover * Around the World * Human After All * Alive * Samples * The (2nd) luckiest badge * Let's get this badge One More Time! Badges * A Badge about Badges * Badge in a badge * Badge Russian Doll * Laught out loud! A badge badge! * The Badge with a Badge * Straight-out Badge * How many times do we have to say "Badge" in a badge? * BADGECEPTION Luigi * Finally! Mario's brother got the equal treatment! * In other words, you can get badges by editing his badges! * Who needs badges anyway? Luigi does! * Luigi's Mansion * Waluigi, Luigi's evil twin/cousin * Here we go * Green * Obey WEEGEE WHAT THE HECK IS THIS * For pages that are plain bizarre * fksosodmvrooacl * I have none, but what about? * Evil Eel Leeks My Needle With Weedle That's Feeble * Hou to to come on BEEAAARRR!!! * GET OUTTA MY HOUSE! YOU KILLED MY BLANKET SYSTEM! GREATER TRAITOR! * Language is a fact. Monica is a techknowledgeY. I am sail. * But why? Why are there togepis riding on flying blue lamps outside my house? Angry Birds * Slingshot Time! * Leave our eggs alone * Red Bird * The Bad Piggies * Angry Birds STAR WARS? * More New Birds * DEFEATED KING PIG! * The Golden Egg Adventure Time * What time is it? * Time to earn a badge * Land of Ooo * Finn and Jake * This is my domain! * Marceline's Song * Fionna and Cake? WHAT!? * Becoming a Hero Cave Story * Quote * That Mimiga's been possessed! * Egg Corridor * The Core * Misery Loves Company * In the Ruins * Stuff That Has Nothing to Do With Cave Story * True Ending Eden World Builder * Building * There's painting, too? * Meet the Creatures * OMG ITS ANGRY RUN!! * New lands, new adventures! * The Hidden Galaxy * Kingly Games, give us an update! * Edge of Eden Ghosts n other stuff from random-ness wiki * I came from THAT Wiki! * Good Ol' Days * I see Meap! * KLASKY IS SCARY * Just kidding. Also, be random! * Random-ness, not randomness wiki. * Mochlum in Charge * One word to the story? NOOOOOEEESSS Looney Tunes * What's up, Doc? * Daffy Duck * Space Jam * Duck Season! Rabbit Season! * The Coyote's Look-Alike? * Beep Beep! * A reeboot? Eh, it isn't the same... * Comedy Gold Minecraft(of course it is!) * First Blocks * I DUG STRAIGHT DOWN *falls into lava* * Welcome to the nether * Mushroom Biome * The Endermen Attack * A creeper. BOOOOMMM * Hooray! There's diamonds! * The End FNAF * Welcome To Freddy Fazbear's Pizza * IT'S ME * Customize your Night * Let's Eat! * Tommorow is another day * You got Jumpscared. * Final Night * Being Golden Memes * This. Is. SPARTA! * MLG * YouTube Poop * Badges aren't memes but I got them anyway! * Dancing Baby * Scary Maze? * NYANNYANNYAN * *insert meme here* Blocksworld * Playing with blocks * If I had a Hammer * Blocksters * Codes make things work! * What's Hot * The Missing Sets * Elite, Hall of Fame... * Legendary World! Doki Doki Literature Club! * Welcome to the club * Enjoy reading books * Poem is due tomorrow. * GET OUT OF MY HEAD! * The Hanging * Glitches Ensue * A friendly conversation * Your Reality FNAF World * Fredbear is here! * Battling Enemies * Bytes and Chips * In the Funhouse * Security? No Security... * Scott got his revenge * Secret Characters * The Rainbow Is Down VVVVVV * The Dimension VVVVVV * Down is up, Up is down!? * Sparkly Trinkets * The Portals to your Ship * Gravitron * Veni Vidi Vici! * Secret Lab * VVVVVV COMPLETE Slender *Entering the Forest *Here's a page! *It's so dark out here... *4 pages. Halfway there! *Slender Abomination *He's Behind You *AH! Game Over *8 Pages My Little Pony *Friendship is Magic *The Mane 6 *Go make some friends, Twilight! *Stop the Bats *You're going to LOVE ME! *Okie-Dokie-Lokie *Defeating Discord *And thus Ponyville had its happy end Winnie the Pooh *Lovely Day in the Hundred-Acre Wood *Christopher Robin *Pooh's Honey *Tiggers Love Bouncing *Heffalumps and Woozles. They steal honey! *The Rain Came Down *Roo meets lumpy *Happy Birthday, Pooh! Buttonz *A Button *Push the button *Press it *NO! It's a danger button! *But what if it's a RANDOM button? *Don't push that B button! *Hey, what does this button do? *Curiosity killed the cat. World ends. Exploding *Explosion *Detonating *Destruct *Boom. *Bam! *BLAM! *BOOM DE BOOM! *BOOOOMMM Tails the Fox *Wait, Tails gets his own category, too? *Seen Since Sonic 2 *Flying Fox *Use the Helicopter! *Look all of those Eggman's Robots! *Spinspinspin *Ran out of ideas again. *Looks like this is your badge. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Navi Category:Kirby Category:ROBLOX Category:Klonoa Category:Cars Category:Music Category:Snoopy Category:Random-ness Category:Spongebob Category:GAME OVER! Pages Category:The only GAME OVER! Page that doesn't present a game over Category:Disney Category:Creepypasta Category:Cake Category:Trollpasta Category:RANDOM Category:Pac-man Category:Funnymouth Category:Crossover Category:Daft Punk Category:Badges Category:Luigi Category:WHAT THE HECK IS THIS Category:Angry Birds Category:Adventure time Category:Cave Story Category:Eden World Builder Category:Ghosts n other stuff from random-ness wiki Category:Looney Tunes Category:Minecraft(of course it is!) Category:FNAF Category:Memes Category:Blocksworld Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:FNAF World Category:VVVVVV Category:Slender Category:My Little Pony Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Buttonz Category:Exploding Category:Tails the Fox